


A New Life

by LadyIantoJones



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: Suitsmeme, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIantoJones/pseuds/LadyIantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of werewolves, werecats, and more; Harvey Specter has taken over as Alpha of the Pearson Harden pack and is searching for his last pack member. He just wasn't expecting Mike Ross to be that pack member...or a possible mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all Old Norse words in here came from google, so accuracy is hit or miss.

Her siren song rang across the field; men, women, and children falling to their knees as their internal animal raced through their skins and exploded out. Harvey stood on a cliff above the shifters below, five other leaders standing with him as they watched their packs. Safe territory was getting rare in this day and age and the packs, at least when it came to safe shifting areas, were starting to band together.

It didn't mean that Harvey wanted anything to do with the other pack leaders. Trevor annoyed him on an instinctual level and if it wasn't for the fact that he worked with the damned cat shifter, he'd've probably killed Louis by now.

It also probably didn't help that he had pretty much usurped the largest New York pack from the old pack leader Maren. It wasn't like it was his fault that he wasn't controlled by the Moon's phases. Luckily it did help keep others from challenging him for his pack. He may not have wanted it in the first place, but they were his now and he'd kill anyone who dared take them from him.

Below him, Donna and Jessica were stretching, loosening muscles and getting used to their animal form again. Jessica was a gorgeous white wolf, all long limbs and corded muscles while Donna was a gray wolf, only Harvey outclassing her in animal form. Standing with Donna were a couple other pack members, all of them with gray wolf subspecies forms and huddled behind her. It was well known that Donna was his Beta until he found his mate, and it meant no one would dare approach his pack while Donna was there.

Looking up at the sky, Harvey yawned and shifted into his wolf form, a large Timber wolf, before trotting down toward his pack. He had two newcomers to welcome; Rachel Dawes who had been infected two full moons ago by a rogue and a kid no one was quite sure of. The kid was a young Timber, barely out of adolescence if that...but there was just something about him that told Harvey to accept him. Harvey had yet to disobey his instincts and despite Donna's very vocal recommendation against accepting him, he had told the young wolf welcome.

Next week he'd go and register the wolf with his pack. Shifter politics were coming into play now and if he didn't register the wolf, Louis or Trevor or Jonathan would try and take the kid. New blood was always sought after to prevent inbreeding.

Cocking his head to one side, Harvey approached the new wolf and sniffed at his neck, blinking in shock when the wolf shied away and whined in fear, all but darting behind Rachel for protection.

He had never in his entire life laid a single hand on anyone, human or shifter, and meant harm. It was one reason why many shifters wanted into his pack. He might be verbally abusive at times, but he was never physically abusive like so many other pack leaders tended to be.

Harvey growled low, a command and soft plea in his tone. He'd be damned if this wolf was scared of him.

The wolf slinked out from behind Rachel (who was actually shoving the wolf at Harvey) and laid on his belly, a plaintive whine coming from his throat.

* _Behave,_ * Harvey snapped as he nosed at the wolf's neck. * _I am not going to harm you._ * His nose scrapped against something and Harvey cursed before shifting back to his human form. There were days he loved the fact that he wasn't beholden to the moon.

He could tell he shocked the wolf but ignored it as he combed through the wolf's fur. The wolf had better prey he didn't have fleas because otherwise Harvey was going to scrub him raw and naked.

Pushing fur aside, Harvey stopped, eyes locked on the bloody scab on the wolf's skin. That wasn't a fighting wound...and it could only mean that the wolf's last Alpha had been an abusive little shit.

This just got a whole lot more complicated.

***  
Mike knew Harvey Specter by reputation and rumors only. It hadn't taken long for the news to travel through the shifter packs that the main New York pack, the one that held the oldest shifters, the powerful shifters, had gotten a new alpha. That all of the packs of New York effectively had a new alpha.

The Pearson Harden pack was the strongest, the most vibrant of shifters. They all worked in for the Pearson Harden law firm and if even the lowest pack member of theirs was targeted by outsiders, they closed ranks and killed those that dared to harm their pack.

And their new alpha, Harvey Specter, was one of the _máni-heita_ , the Moon Called. All but worshipped by other shifters, the _máni-heita_ were the gods of the shifters. They weren't susceptable to the moon's phases, to her siren songs. Before Harvey's acceptance of Alpha of the Pearson Harden pack, there had only been six _máni-heita_ known of. With Harvey's existence known, the _máni-heita_ numbered seven and many shifters believed this was a sign. Seven was a powerful number in shifter mythology and it ruled even in these modern times.

There was never more than seven packs in a city and never less than seven shifters in a pack. The Pearson Harden pack currently numbered six, but they were being given a lot of leeway with that due to Harvey's _máni-heita_ status.

It was also turning New York into a chaotic mess in regards to shifter politics. Harvey had already stated he wanted no more than seven in his pack and shifters were scrambling to be accepted as Harvey's seventh pack member. To be accepted into a _máni-heita_ pack granted status and power, especially as there was no other _máni-heita_ led pack until one crossed into St. Louis, and the _máni-heita_ pack alpha there was fiercely protective over her territory and her pack and wanted no more shifters in her pack of eleven.

Two months ago, Mike learned that Harvey Specter was hiring a new associate for his firm and he had eagerly looked into the requirements to even be considered, let alone accepted, and wilted. Harvey wasn't looking for a shifter...he was looking for an actual human to work in his firm, and Mike knew he didn't have even the least requirements to be considered.

It wasn't like Trevor was going to let him out of his sight anyway, but Mike wanted out, and he didn't want to pull the shifters' Council onto him. That would only cause Trevor to beat him again and he was still recovering from the last one. His ribs were still healing and he didn't want to rebreak them due to Trevor's temper.

And yet, something told Mike to go to the interviews and he about sobbed in relief when Trevor sent him on a job to deliver marijuana...to the same building Harvey Specter was holding his interviews.

Mike had walked straight into the interview, lying completely to the gorgeous red-head (Shifter, used to being obeyed, Alpha, beta at the least) and getting an interview with Harvey.

And to his shock, Harvey had taken one look at him and after proving he had some knowledge of law (Thank the Spirits he had an eidetic memory!), he had been accepted as Harvey's new associate.

He had tried to hide his shifter status though, knowing that Harvey hadn't been looking for one. That had last all of two weeks before Harvey had somehow (and he still had no idea how dammit) confronted him and forced him to come to the next full moon gathering.

To which he was currently hiding behind Jessica and Donna, well aware that Trevor was more than likely searching for him. He had never been formally joined with Trevor's pack, mainly because he never knew that he could've had his choice of packs if he wanted.

Seeing the huge Timber wolf coming towards him, Mike whined in fear when the wolf sniffed at him and he darted behind Rachel's gray wolf form. He didn't know the wolf, just knew it wasn't Trevor, which was both good and bad. He whined when the Timber wolf growled and Rachel began to push him towards the huge wolf. Did she want him killed?!

He whined again as he slunk on his belly to the huge wolf, freezing as the wolf nosed around in his neck fur.

 _*Behave!*_ The wolf snapped and Mike froze, this time in shock. That was Harvey's voice. This wolf was Harvey?! _*I am not going to harm you.*_

Harvey's nose scrapped across one of his healing scabs and Mike winced. Injuries in wolf form always healed slower than they would in human form and he hadn't gone through enough full moons for his wolf form to heal completely.

He blinked as Harvey shifted into his human form, eyes wide. Harvey was gorgeous naked, everything anyone could want in an alpha. He shied away as Harvey's hands dug into his fur, searching for the healing scab.

He whined in fear when Harvey stopped moving, only calming when Jessica, Donna, Rachel, Jessica's assistant (whose name he still had no idea of and who was a small Eurasian wolf) and Gregory (a maned wolf of all forms) closed ranks around them, blocking the other packs from coming close.

Human forms were seen as weak and prey during the full moon and Harvey was in danger as long as he kept human form tonight.

"We will talk in the morning," Harvey growled as he gently grabbed Mike's muzzle, forcing Mike to look Harvey in his eyes. "And you will tell me everything Ross."

Mike whimpered as Harvey released his muzzle and he scooted back into Rachel. Harvey shifted back into his Timber wolf form before he pushed Rachel away and laid down, placing his tail over Mike's rump.

Mike stared at the shifter, eyes wide. Harvey had just pretty much proclaimed to every shifter here that...that he was going to Court him! Alphas didn't court _ósterkligr_ , the weak ones of a pack. It would disrupt the solidity of a pack!

He whined, burrowing his nose under his front paws and barely aware of Harvey's warmth at his back or Harvey's tail around him.

He just hoped Trevor hadn't noticed him yet.

***

Anger was simmering under his veneer of humanity.

Slow, roiling, boiling; like a pot of molasses that hadn't quite reached the boiling point. It was insidious, creeping through his mind and veins and poisoning his every thought. It tensed him, heightened his instincts, made him wish he didn't have the control he did over himself.

He would love to release the wolf and let it wild. Let it tear into the neck of every wolf that came near other than pack, to feel blood pouring down his throat, spilling onto the grass and staining it red. Would love to let it hunt down the wolves that had hurt Mike, had dared treat the shifter as if he was less.

It wasn't obvious, not unless one knew what to look for, but the signs were there. The behavior was there. Mike had been _ósterkligr_ in someone's pack, the scapegoat, the weakling. Used for probably anything a shifter's twisted mind could come up with and that the pack leader allowed. Up to and including sex by the way Mike acted every time someone approached him, male or female, except for Rachel and Donna.

And he wished he knew why those two didn't set Mike off. What it was about those two that calmed the shifter.

He'd find out later, once Mike stopped shaking against him. If his instincts were correct (and they normally were), Mike was probably very confused and very fearful. The _ósterkligr_ were seen as weak and worthless and thus alphas, especially pack leaders, were suppose to ignore them and let the pack treat them as they wished.

Hopefully, just hopefully once they started talking and Harvey explained just what he wanted out of Mike, the shifter would calm down and remember just what, exactly, he was afforded as a member of Harvey's pack. And what, exactly, that meant to the other shifters.

He'd probably have to contact Peter's pack, which was going to suck royally. Peter Burke was very protective over his pack, especially since Adler tried to take Neal from the shifter, and had closed down firmly. No outside shifters were allowed anywhere near Peter's pack without his firm permission and two of his members, Diana and Jones, were very capable of tearing someone to pieces if necessary.

But...Peter's con-man, Neal Caffrey, had been _ósterkligr_ in his old pack run by Adler, and would probably be the best person to talk to about healing Mike. This was, of course, assuming Peter let Harvey anywhere near the con-man. The man was scary when it came to protecting his pack. He'd taken on that weird shifter, Haversham, just because the shifter had been the only one Neal trusted at the time.

Sighing, Harvey thumped his tail on Mike's hip and rested his head on the shifter's spine. He'd worry about it all tomorrow, once Mike came in to wo-no..he'd probably be better off taking Mike home and having the conversation there. While most of the associates were shifters (some of them cats and part of Louis's pride), it still wasn't safe to talk shifter politics or rules in public. Most of their clients were, after all, normals, humans.

 _*Oh do relax,*_ Donna said as she laid down in front of Mike and Harvey, her nose about a foot from Mike's stomach. Rachel and Jessica laid down parallel to her, Rachel turning on her side as she watched the other shifters try to wander ever closer to them. Harvey watched with eyes narrowed as a tundra wolf dared approach them before laughing in his mind as Gregory and Mariah (He'd have to remember Jessica's assistant was fierce in wolf form) sent the tundra wolf flying. _*See. Greg and Mari can handle interlopers.*_

 _*We need more exercise anyway,*_ Mariah said with a wolf grin as she laid down beside Jessica, Gregory hesitantly trying to lay down beside Rachel and failing. _*What's up with Ross?*_

 _*Not used to a pack yet probably,*_ Donna said as she yawned and growled low when she saw blue eyes peek over Harvey's back but stopped when she realized that the eyes belonged to a shifter cub.

 _*Valencia! Girl, you're going to be a pain in my ass, *_ The voice of one of the pack leaders said as an Italian wolf walked up. _*My apologies Alpha Specter. She's just curious.*_

 _*It's fine Helen,*_ Harvey said calmly. _*I see Burke didn't make it tonight. *_ Screw being subtle. If he was going to talk to Burke, he'd have to know what was going on with the wolf. He really didn't want to go to the FBI offices if he didn't have to.

 _*No,*_ said Helen as her cub Valencia yipped and ran full pelt into Gregory's forelegs. She giggled, her voice thin and high, before she pounced on Jessica's tail. _*Burke doesn't come to these gatherings. He doesn't trust the others not to go after that con man shifter of his and he definitely doesn't trust that one of the pack leaders won't go after his shifter for what happened to Adler. *_ Disapproval ran clear in her tone as Valencia noticed Mike.

Mike was slowly calming down and Harvey thought that had more to do with Rachel's and Donna's appearance more than anything. Mike was beginning to lean back against Harvey, eyes going to half-mast and only twitching when another shifter not apart of the pack came near.

Valencia, noticing Mike, was crawling on her stomach to get closer, as if she thought she was going unnoticed and was steathly. Harvey, Donna, Jessica, Rachel, Gregory, and Helen watched as Valencia reached out one white paw...and batted at Mike's nose.

Mike sneezed, sending Valencia rolling into Donna and himself back into Harvey by a couple inches.

 _*He gets along well with the cubs then?*_ Helen asked as Valencia giggled and tried going after Mike's nose again.

 _*It seems so,*_ Harvey said quietly. _*So Burke doesn't come to these gatherings. Can't really blame him.*_

 _*Oh no one blames him, as least not if they're smart,*_ said Helen as Rachel grabbed Valencia by her tail gently to prevent her from going after Mike for a third time. _*Personally, I just think Burke got tired of the bullshit and listened to his Beta and Mate. He really only came to these because of that con-man and Haversham. I doubt if we'll actually see him at any shifter event unless it had to do with his pack.*_

 _*So...I need to get a hold of him personally,*_ Harvey sighed. _*Thanks Helen.*_

 _*No problem,*_ Helen grinned before she took her cub and left.

 _*Why do you need to talk to Burke?*_ Donna wondered as she laid back down. The moon's siren song was beginning to fade as daylight came.

 _*Alpha business Donna, *_ said Harvey and Donna nodded, quieting. Harvey would tell her if it was necessary.

At his words though, Mike slunk down and Harvey sighed. He'd have to get Mike to stop thinking that everything was bad and it was all his fault.

This was not going to be fun and eventually, when he found out who caused Mike to be this fearful, this skittish, he was going to take it out of their hide.

Personally.

***

Dawn's light began to creep up over the horizon, giving everything a violet hue and Harvey stood, stretching and shaking the kinks out. Around him, other wolves and cats began to do the same and take off, returning to their lives. If any of them were smart, they had today off or permission to go to work late.

Thankfully, as Jessica was his boss at Pearson Hardman, they didn't have to worry about it. As long as their clients weren't getting shoved to the wayside, Jessica wouldn't care about them being in late today.

Glancing down at Mike's supine form, Harvey cocked his head to one side. Mike hadn't moved yet. _*Is there a reason you haven't moved yet Mike?*_

Mike jerked, eyes wide but calming when he realized that there had been no anger in Harvey's tone, just a question. Dawn's light was beginning to overtake the sky, so they had to leave and soon. Wild wolves weren't that common in New York and as shifters weren't public knowledge, it wouldn't do for some normal to stumble across them.

 _*No, no reason,*_ Mike said as he stood, shaking grass and dirt from his fur. Most of the assembled packs were nearly gone, including, thankfully, Trevor. In fact, the only shifters left other than he and Harvey were a couple cats, Jessica, Gregory, Rachel, Donna, and Mariah.

 _*Didn't think so,*_ Harvey drawled before he began to make his way towards the car waiting in the lot, Ray leaning against the door. _*Mike, you're with me. I'll see the rest of you at work later.*_

 _*Your report had better be on my desk by 3,*_ Jessica said as she walked by, Mariah and Gregory at her side. _*And Harvey, don't make Ross do it.*_

 _*Whatever you say Jessica.*_ Harvey said bemused as he reached the car, Mike at his side like a lost pup. Donna and Rachel had split, having their own after-moon rituals they preferred. Glancing at the sky and seeing dawn's light splitting through the sky like grasping fingers, Harvey stretched and reached inside, pulling at that sensation inside that let him choose between human and wolf.

He blinked, falling to hands and knees as wolf senses and form and protection made way for human limitations, human senses, and human adaptability. Mike whined as Ray covered him with a blanket, always prepared for any eventuality.

"Get in the car," Harvey growled at Mike, who whined at the tone but obeyed, ears lowered and tail curled around himself as he laid down in the footwell, blue eyes resting on Harvey. Harvey slid onto the backseat, closing the door behind him. Ray knew full well to take them both back to his place. "You're going to stay at my place and when you switch back, you're going to tell me everything."

Mike whined, eyes wide with what could only be fear and Harvey darted his hand out, curling his fingers in the warm, silky gray fur at the ruff and twisting it slightly, just enough that Mike followed when he pulled but not enough to harm the shifter. He had been hurt enough by Alphas that should've known better. It was past time Mike knew what a real Alpha was and how he or she should act.

He pulled Mike into his lap, releasing his iron-grip on Mike's ruff and combing his fingers through the fur. Despite the abuse heaped upon him, Mike hadn't seemed to suffer physically much. It appeared as if most of the damage was going to be emotional or mental...something Harvey wasn't sure was better or worse than physical.

Sunlight fully blasted New York city as Ray pulled onto the main drag and Harvey winced, curling over Mike to avoid the light. It was the one thing about being a shifter that he despised, the Day's Light after the Moon's call. It always seemed harsher, almost crueller the day after the Moon's call. He had yet to figure out if that was just his perception of it or if it was actually true. No other shifter that he knew seemed to have problem with Day's Light.

"We're here Mr. Specter," Ray murmured as he pulled over and parked the car. "Would you like me to call the valet?"

"No thank you Ray," said Harvey as he glanced down at Mike. The wolf was about passed out, eyes half-shut with bliss due to Harvey's fingers stroking through his fur. "I've got this. Come back around eleven and make sure Rene is up for customers."

"For you sir, I think he will be," Ray said, softly bemused before he got out and opened the door, stepping back so that he didn't brush against Mike. It was nearly six in the morning and if he knew anything from working for Harvey for so long, it was that shifters would bite first, apologize later during the Day's Light, as they called it.

Harvey slid out of the car and pulled Mike with him, one hand firmly entrenched in Mike's fur to keep him from fleeing. A glance at the sky as he entered his building also showed he was pushing it with Mike. If the shifter followed normal shifting behaviors, he was going to turn human again any minute.

Mike whined, brushing against his leg but Harvey ignored it as they pretty much ran to Harvey's door. They were lucky so far in that they hadn't run into anyone and Harvey really wasn't in the mood to give anyone a free view, even with the blanket still on.

Shutting the heavy wooden door behind him, Harvey released his hold on Mike and dropped the blanket on his sofa, smirking as Mike ducked his head and closed his eyes, as if trying to avoid seeing Harvey naked. "Get in the bathroom. Shift back, shower, and then go to sleep." He ordered firmly. He was going to have to get his priorities straight today and it'd be easier to rearrange Mike's life if Mike was sleeping through it.

He damn sure wasn't going to let Mike stay in that rat's nest of an apartment. That was Trevor's domain...oh bloody fucking hell. He was going to skin himself an Alpha.

A low growl echoed in his condo and he blinked, realizing the sound came from him and had caused Mike to freeze on the precipice of entering his bathroom. He glanced back at Harvey before darting into the bathroom, the door shutting automatically as it registered shifter in four legged form.

Taking a deep breath, Harvey headed towards his coffeepot. Coffee. He needed it before he took off and killed Trevor here and now. He had to be sure, had to be positive that Trevor was the one behind Mike's behaviors.

He also needed to try and get ahold of Burke, and hoped the FBI Agent would take the call.

First things first though. Coffee.

Pouring himself a cup, Harvey eyed his shut bathroom door as the water came on, images of Mike naked, covered in water racing through his mind's eye and he groaned as he felt himself harden. His instincts were already screaming at him to take Mike as his mate. This was not going to help him ease into it.

He turned from his bathroom, heading into his bedroom and grabbing a change of clothes and some flannel pants for Mike. He tossed the flannel pants on the bed and his change of clothes on the dining room table before grabbing his phone, resolutely ignoring his arousal. It'd be different if Mike wasn't so skittish, so scared but as long as he was, Harvey wasn't going to add to it.

He wanted Mike to come to him and his bed willingly, or not at all.

***

As he sipped his coffee, Harvey eyed the sleeping form of Mike. He had tossed his phone onto the couch, belatedly realizing that calling Burke before Day's Light had even settled into full daylight wouldn't endear him to the FBI Agent and definitely wouldn't get him any closer to meeting the alpha in order to get his help with Mike.

Mike had come out of the bathroom barely a minute later, damp and obviously not having done more than pour water over himself and do a quick scrub-down. Harvey had simply pointed at the flannel pants. "There's coffee if you want some but you are going to sleep afterwards." He had added as Mike pulled the pants on, eyes darting towards Harvey fearfully.

It was going to take time to get Mike to trust him. Harvey somehow knew he was going to get sick of hearing that phrase, from himself and from others.

He hadn't been surprised that Mike crawled into bed instead of heading for the coffeepot but he had been surprised that he had fallen asleep within minutes. He had honestly expected Mike to be too tense and scared to relax enough to sleep. He wasn't going to question it though.

Finishing off his coffee, Harvey made his way back to his kitchen, pouring himself another cup before leaning against his counter. Jessica wasn't expecting him or Mike in till noon at the earliest and Donna wouldn't be in till eleven. He didn't dare call either shifter to tell them that he and Mike would most likely be in around 3, if they came in at all. He didn't have any clients scheduled for today, he never scheduled a client the day after a full moon. Before Mike came, he usually spent those days catching up on paperwork and annoying Louis. Now, he'd probably be spending those full moon nights and the day after keeping Mike safe and hunting down whatever pack he'd been apart of.

Glancing at his watch, seeing it was barely seven, Harvey eyed his cell. According to rumor, which could be trusted somewhat as it came from Helen, Burke was usually in his office by seven. However, as Day's Light was just beginning to end into full daylight, Harvey doubted the man was in his office and he did not want to spend the next three hours playing phone tag.

If he thought it would help at _all_ , he'd use his status as a _máni-heita_ , to gain an audience with Burke. He also knew full well that Burke could care less about status. That much, at least, was knowledge known to every Alpha pack leader in New York. Maren, the old and now dead pack leader of the Pearson Harden pack, had tried pulling pack rank on Burke back when Harvey had just joined Pearson Harden and was hiding his status as _máni-heita_ from everyone. Harvey still wasn't quite sure what, exactly, had happened but he did know that since then, _no one_ dared pull pack rank on Burke.

Seeing his phone screen light up, Harvey placed his half-full cup down before grabbing his cell off the couch. Who was calling...or rather, texting, him at this time of the day?

 _Specter, here's Burke's personal cell number. Don't say I don't do anything for you._ You _owe me. Helen._

Underneath that was a phone number, _222-555-9698_.

"Helen...for this, I will babysit that brat of yours," Harvey murmured to himself as he added the number to his phone contacts. He'd call tonight. There were other things, more important things, to do before dealing with Burke's hostility.

One of which...was figuring out who, exactly, was beta of Burke's pack. Many shifters thought it was Diana, as she'd been with Burke the longest. Harvey...Harvey had the suspicion that Burke's beta was, in fact, his wife Elizabeth. There was just _something_ about that woman that freaked out other alpha shifters, even those who were pack leaders.

His screen lit up again and Harvey glanced down at it.

 _By the way Specter, if at all possible, get Elizabeth Burke on your side. Without her help, you'll likely never get a straight answer out of her husband._

"Thanks Helen," Harvey said dryly. Now, now came shifter politics and he was going to offend someone. Protocol dictated that he approach the beta before the alpha, assuming that the beta wasn't the alpha's mate. It was rare, but not uncommonly so, for betas of a pack to be the alpha's mate. It kept the pack running more smoothly when the top two _weren't_ mated to each other.

However...as he fully believed that Elizabeth was both mate _and_ beta, protocol dictated he approach Burke and bypass Elizabeth completely so that Burke wouldn't think he was poaching, mate wise. He would either offend Elizabeth by not treating her as a capable beta despite her marriage to Burke...or he'd offend and probably piss off Burke by approaching his wife.

Maybe he'd send Donna. She wouldn't be scared of either Burke or Elizabeth and it wasn't an insult for an alpha pack leader to send their beta for negotiations and requests. It might also prove to Burke that Harvey was serious...and had no interest in Caffrey.

Growling, Harvey tossed his phone on the coffee table and leaned back on his sofa. Mike was still sleeping, his heartbeat slow and regular. He hadn't woken the shifter up, thankfully.

Glancing at a nearby clock, seeing it was only barely 7:20, Harvey pulled the throw off the back of his couch and laid down on his couch. He'd catch a two hour nap before waking Mike up, if the man wasn't awake before then. They were due at Rene's by eleven and he'd rather get there early. He also still had to call Donna and Jessica.

Closing his eyes, the next thing Harvey knew was that Mike's heartbeat was beginning to quicken, thundering past restful and into fear and terror. Jerking up, Harvey growled low as he looked around his condo, instincts overcoming common sense as Mike's fear inundated him. While common sense told him that _no one_ could possibly be in the condo other than them, pack and alpha instincts were screaming to get rid of the threat that had their pack-mate fearful.

Seeing no one, Harvey turned to see Mike curled up against the headboard, blankets pulled over him and eyes wide as he stared at Harvey. "Mike?"

"S-Sorry," Mike stammered, his heart-rate slowing and Harvey relaxed at that. His wolf was calming and his human common sense was taking over again.

"It's fine," Harvey said as he glanced at the clock. It was 9:05. "Get up, get dressed. I've got a suit that should fit you." He frowned as he casted his mind back. One of his early, cheap suits from his associate days should fit Mike. It would probably be a little big in the shoulders, but that wouldn't matter. Not once they got to Pearson Harden after visiting Rene.

It was as direct a claim Harvey was going to pull on Mike right now. By wearing his suit, smelling of Harvey's soap, Mike would be off-limits. No shifter, canine or feline, would dare approach Mike.

Well...Louis would dare, but then Harvey was thoroughly convinced that Louis wasn't all there, mentally anyway. Some of what that shifter pulled had Harvey and Donna both wondering if the survival instinct had bypassed the feline shifter.

Seeing that Mike hadn't moved, Harvey looked at him. "Well? Unless you wanted to go to work naked?"

"No!" Mike yelped, the sheer thought of the embarrassment overriding his fear of Harvey, for now. He all but leapt from the bed, sending blankets flying as he darted toward the open closet.

"Didn't think so," Harvey smirked as he got up and grabbed his clothes. "Make a new pot if you want it, or we'll grab some coffee on the way."

"Way to where?" Mike asked as he poked his head out of the closet and blinked as the bathroom door shut. Harvey was _never_ going to make any sense to him. The man constantly switched between Harvey Specter, cutthroat attorney; Harvey, the Alpha of Pearson Harden; and someone that Mike could possibly, maybe, be friends with.

He already knew that Harvey wasn't going to hit him, that Harvey was verbally abusive...if abusive at all. The wolf shifter had a tendency to yell when things didn't go his way but for all of his blunder and attitude, there was a world of difference between Harvey and Trevor.

Had this been Trevor...Mike could've counted on being tied to the bed for Trevor's use. The day after a full moon, Trevor would be high on cocaine or marijuana and would take his temper out on him, all while telling him how worthless he was, how he would never amount to anything other than the pack's _ósterkligr_ , and depending on how angered he got and how much the pack bothered him, Mike would either end the day physically healthy except for the aches and bruises that came from Trevor's roughness in fucking him...or he'd end up still fucked raw, but with broken or cracked bones, bruises, and bleeding from a variety of wounds.

But Harvey wasn't Trevor and instead of spending the full moon collared to a bed, Mike had spent it with the pack, Harvey had blatantly claimed him in front of everyone, and instead of ending the night tied to the bed, Mike had ended up getting a shower, a clean pair of pants, an offer of coffee, and Harvey's huge, warm bed.

He had fully expected to wake up with Harvey in the bed, since the shifter had claimed him as mate in front of everyone...and instead Harvey had slept on the couch. Harvey hadn't pushed boundaries, hadn't demanded sex which would've been his right, hadn't done anything other than make sure Mike felt safe.

 _Course,_ Mike mused as he heard the shower kick on. _If i'm not dressed and ready by the time he gets out of the shower, I'll get the Harvey Specter 'Glare-of-Obey-Me-Peon'._

Quickly riffling through Harvey's suits, Mike grabbed a black suit towards the end of the closet, already paired with a silk blue tie and an off-white shirt and pulled it on. By the time Harvey came out of the bathroom; clad in gray pinstripe suit, white shirt, and a black, textured tie, Mike was dressed except for shoes. His was currently somewhere in his apartment.

Mike looked up and stared, eyes wide. He knew Harvey was hot, the man exuded sensuality and sexuality, half the time without seeming to realize it...but with this suit, damn. Harvey seemed _otherwordly_ , more so than normal.

"Mike?" Harvey asked as he looked up from buttoning his sleeve cuff to see Mike just staring at him, clad in one of Harvey's old Dolce and Gabbana suits. He wasn't surprised that the shifter was also barefoot. He had a feeling if Fila made those stupid skele-shoes for business, Mike would own a few dozen pairs.

"Sorry," Mike said blinking. He could _not_ jump Harvey. No matter how hot the man was. Knowing himself, he'd freeze before he even got to kissing the shifter.

"As I see you didn't make a new pot," said Harvey as he glanced in his closet and pulled out a pair of shoes for Mike. They'd be a bit too large for Mike but it would do until they got to Rene's. "We'll get the coffee on the way." He held the shoes out. "Put these on. They'll do for now."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Mike asked as he sat down and pulled the shoes on. Harvey was in _Badass Attorney_ mode, which would hopefully keep his freak-outs to a minimum.

"No," said Harvey with a smirk as he grabbed his cell phone off the table. "You'll find out when we get there." A glance at the clock showed it was almost ten. "Move it Ross!" He barked as he dialed Donna.

 _*This had better be life or death,*_ Donna growled out.

"Ross and I will be in around 3," Harvey said as he grabbed his briefcase and turned to see Mike scuttling up behind him. "I'll be calling Jessica after I get off the phone with you."

 _*Taking him to Rene's?*_ Donna asked with a yawn, sounding more awake.

"Of course," said Harvey before he hung up. She'd start asking about Burke and that was a problem to think about, later. Much later. He dialed Jessica's number as he gestured toward the glass elevator, smirking at Mike's wide eyed look of shock and awe.

 _*What?*_ Jessica barked and by the background noise, she was already at work.

"Coming in at 3 with Ross. We're stopping at Rene's," said Harvey. He didn't dare tease her, as she was boss now, not pack member.

 _*Anything scheduled?*_ Jessica asked.

"I never schedule anything after the full moon," Harvey said as they entered the elevator, Mike silent. "Hit 'G' Ross."

 _*Take the day then,*_ said Jessica as Mike hit the 'G' button. _*Get him kitted out decently would you? Charge it to the firm if you can't affo-*_

"Please," scoffed Harvey as the elevator headed down. "Don't insult me Jessica."

 _*Tomorrow Harvey,*_ Jessica replied before she hung up and Harvey shook his head as he pocketed the phone. At the very least, he knew Jessica was serious about not showing up till tomorrow but at least it meant he wouldn't have to hurry Rene.

Reaching the garage floor, Harvey pushed Mike out of the elevator once the doors open and towards Ray, who had the limo parked and was leaning against the passenger door, two cups of coffee in hand.

"Rene is expecting you and shut down the store for the day," said Ray, a subtle warning.

"Then its a good thing we have all day, isn't it?" Harvey replied as he took the coffee cups from Ray and handed one to Mike. "Drink that Mike.You'll need the caffeine."

"I don't actually need new suits," started Mike as he took the coffee.

"Yes, you do," said Harvey before he pushed Mike into the limo, shifter reflexes coming into play and keeping Mike from spilling his coffee. "You're my associate _and_ pack member now. When we're together as pack, I could care less what you wear but when you're my associate, you will wear clothing that reflects that."

"Don't argue Mr. Ross," said Ray as he climbed in the driver's seat. "Mr. Specter always gets his way."


End file.
